geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Number the Stars/Transcript
The following is a transcript of an upcoming 2019 animated film inspired from the book of the same name by Lois Lowry, Number the Stars. Part 1: Opening (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Davis Entertainment logo) (Shows Clearwater Animation logo) (Fades to black) Annemarie Johansen (30 years old): (off-screen) Have you ever been a Jewish person that got stuck in Denmark during World War II? Have you ever live in fear of... (shows the footage of the German soldiers killing the Jews) the German soldiers? Have you ever moved from Denmark to Sweden during World War II? (fades to black) Have you ever seen me before in real life? Well, think again. (Annemare was shown in the black screen turning on the light; the black screen background changes to white) Annemarie Johansen (30 years old): (looking at the camera) Most of the events in this film were based on a true story of World War II. And as for me, (serious) i'm not a person in real life. (normal) I'm just an ordinary girl from your imagination. And no, you're not in Denmark. You're inside the movie cinema. Have you ever felt like you were doing something different in either America or Denmark? You can just show the world who you really are. (happy) But can you make billions of people on Earth happy? Well, you're about to find out. (Fades to the CGI animated footage of Earth) Annemarie Johansen (30 years old): (off-screen) The author who made this book named Lois Lowry, is responsible for making a historical fiction novel for students in your school. But this story, isn't about a documentary of the making of this book. (zooms into Copenhagen, Denmark) No, seriously. This story in this film, is about me. (Fades to Annemarie Johansen, walking to her house in in Los Angeles, California; Annemarie Johansen was 30 years old in present day) Annemarie Johansen (30 years old): (off-screen) That girl, who was tall and unusually thoughtful for her age, the one that was very aware of the limitations the war has put on her family's daily existence, the girl that recognizes bravery and wishes that she could be brave as those she admires, and has long, silvery, blond hair. Right there. That's me. (Cuts back to Annemarie on the white screen) Annemarie Johansen (30 years old): My name is Annemarie Johansen, and this is the story of how me and my family, and Peter, I suppose, have saved the Rosens, and the other Jews of Denmark by sending them on a boat to Sweden, during World War II. (Shows the footage of Annemarie Johansen rewinding herself into a 10-year-old kid) Annemarie Johansen (30 years old): (off-screen) I was 10 years old. This is when I learned what true bravery was. It starts here. (cuts to an elemntary school in Copenhagen) At my school. Text: TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION presents (The Danish kids got out of school) Text: in association with THE ANIMATION PICTURE COMPANY and HOUGHTON MIFFLIN HARCOURT (Shows the aerial view of Copenhagen, Denmark in 1943) Text: a DAVIS ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY production Text: a CLEARWATER ANIMATION and LES ARMATEURS production (Pans to the blue sky background) (Shows the film's logo) (Pans down to Annemarie, Ellen, and Kristi, walking home from school; Annemarie was 10 years old) Annemarie Johansen (10 years old): I'll race you to the corner, Ellen! (Annemarie adjusted the thick leather pack on her back so that her schoolbooks balanced evenly) Annemarie Johansen (10 years old): (talking to Ellen) Well, are you ready? (Ellen made a weird face; Ellen's smile looks creepy when her mouth was a V-shaped mouth) Ellen: No, I wouldn't do that if I were you. (laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (serious) Seriously, you know I can't beat you-- my legs aren't as long. Can't we just walk, like civilized people? (The screen freezes itself for narration) Annemarie Johansen (30 years old): (off-screen) Do you see my best friend named Ellen Rosen? She was a stocky ten-year-old girl, unlike me with my lanky-self look. (The screen then unfreezes itself) Annemarie Johansen (10 years old): We have to practice for the athletic meet on Friday-- (sad) I know I'm going to win the girls' race this week. I was second last week, but I've been practicing every day. (pleading Ellen, eyeing the distance to the next corner of the Copenhagen street) Come on, Ellen, please? (Ellen hesitated, then nodded and shifted her own rucksack of books against her shoulders) Ellen: (sighs) Oh, all right. I'm ready. Annemarie Johansen (10 years old): Okay, go. (Annemarie and Ellen were racing along the residential sidewalk, leaving Kristi behind; The girls were racing to the corner of Østerbrogade in Copenhagen, Denmark; Annemarie's silvery blond hair flew behind her, and Ellen's dark pigtails bounced against her shoulders) Kristi: (wailing while catching up to Annemarie and Ellen) Wait for me! (Annemarie outdistanced Ellen quickly, even though one of her shoes came untied as she sped along Østerbrogade, past the small shops and cafés of Annemarie's neighborhood in northeast Copenhagen) (Annemarie was laughing when she skirted an elderly lady in black who carried a shopping bag made of string; A young woman pushing a baby in a carriage moved aside to make way while Annemarie and Ellen are still racing) Annemarie: (looks up in the sky, panting) All... All moe... Almost... the... there! (Annemarie reaches the corner as her laughter stopped; her heart skips a heartbeat) German Soldier #1: (speaking German) Halte! Subtitle text: Holding! German Soldier #1: (speaking English) No wait, that's not it, uh. (speaking German) Halt! Subtitle text: Stop! Ellen: (shouting at Annemarie while running) ANNEMARIE! HIT THE BRAKES! (Annemarie, Ellen, and Kristi slowed themselves down and stopped running; Kristi walked to Annemarie) Kristi: (angry) Why wouldn't you listen, Annemarie? Annemarie: (angry) I don't care of what you said, Kristi. (looked at the 2 German soldiers) You see those 2 German soldiers? Those were the ones that stopped me and Ellen from running. (Annemarie looks into the face of the soldier who had ordered her to halt) German Soldier #1: Hey you. Annemarie: Me? German Soldier #1: Yeah, you. Why are you running? Annemarie: (answering politely) I was racing with my friend, we have races at school every Friday, and I want to do well, so I-- German Soldier #1: Just answer us, already. Annemarie: (in thoughts) Don't talk so much, Annemarie. Just answer the question to the soldiers, that's all. Annemarie: I'm running, because, I'm practicing for the girls' race at my school. This friday. (Annemarie glanced back while Kristi was still sulking, and walking slowly toward the corner) (A woman comes to the doorway of a shop, standing silently, watching the girls) (The tallest German soldier moved towards Annemarie) Annemarie: (in thoughts) Now, wait a second. I've just recognized him as the one Ellen and I always called, in whispers, "the Giraffe" because of his height and the long neck that extended from his stiff collar. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts